


Small Steps

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [51]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie is taking small steps to get better





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).



"I want...I want you to see something," Techie had said that morning, smiling as he looked down at the ground between them.

Matt had smiled, nodding his head. "What is it?"

"It's a...a surprise!"

And Matt had raised an eyebrow at the mention of a surprise but nodded his head. "Okay then, a surprise," he agreed. Techie had smiled so brightly that Matt couldn't help but laugh with him.

***

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, frowning a little outside of the sandwich shop. He blinked as Techie took his hand and pulled him inside. "Oh?"

"Here, you want something?" Techie asked. "I...I'll go first!" he chirped when Matt nodded his head.

He raised an eyebrow at that. Normally Techie found himself becoming overly nervous when it came to ordering things in such a public setting. He fretted over taking too long and holding up the line and he usually left Matt to do the ordering for the both of them. "You sure?"

Techie smiled brightly, nodding his head. "I'm sure! Watch me!" he cried. Happily he approached the counter and he took a deep breath, smiling before he started to place his order, his voice trembling faintly as he did so. He looked back at Matt when he was finished, beaming with pride.

Matt laughed and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you," he praised.


End file.
